1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects photo-curable liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ink jet printer having an ink jet head and a UV (ultraviolet) light source unit which are carried on a carriage reciprocating along a guide rod in a scanning direction, it has been known that printing on a recording medium is conducted in the following manner: UV curable ink is ejected onto the recording medium from the ink jet head which reciprocates with the carriage in the scanning direction, so that the ejected ink is landed on the recording medium; and the ink landed on the recording medium is cured by ultraviolet light applied from the UV light source unit which also reciprocates with the carriage in the scanning direction. It has been also known that such an ink jet printer performs a purging process, a process of sucking ink in the ink jet head using a purge cap which covers a nozzle surface of the ink-jet head during this process.